Potions with Bella
by enlightened
Summary: What happens when our favourite vampires attend classes at Hogwarts? Bella in a potions class is bound to be a hilarious disaster, expecially when her partner is none other than Neville Longbottom! Series of one-shots, Twilight/Harry Potter Cross-over.
1. Potions with Bella

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight, or the themes from Harry Potter. Those belong to Stepehenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively; I just borrow them for my own amusement. I do not make anything from this except a hobby (and possibly an addiction). So, basically, anything you recognize would be their work, however, the plot and (attempted) humour is mine. I'd love you if you didn't sue me :)_

Potions with Bella

**BELLA POV**

"Hurry up already, or we're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs of our quarters.

We had been given pretty decent rooming due to our 'vegetarianism' as we like to call it. Only Dumbledore knew our secret, and we were planning on keeping it that way. From what Ginny had told me, our room had much more space than the Gryffindor common room. Instead of sharing a room with five other girls, we got our own room with our sometimes husbands. It sounded like a pretty good deal to me.

Carlisle and Esme had been invited to stay with us too. So far, they hadn't made too many enemies. In fact, all we Cullen's were well liked. Well, I mean all us of us, since half of us are Hale's too. Actually, now that I thought about it, I remembered that in order for me to 'date' Edward, I would have to be a Hale. Meaning my hair would have to be died blond. Ick. For simplicities sake, I got to keep Swan and Alice was posing as my sister. Edward and Emmett were the Cullen's, and Jasper and Rosalie were still the Hale twins.

"No need to yell Bella," Emmett said emerging from the upper floor where his and Rosalie's bedroom was.

He had a huge grin on his face, which I took to mean that he was only here to tease me.

Oh yeah, I kept on forgetting that since I live in a house full of vampires - not to mention that I am one - that I don't need to shout. Emmett's always teasing me about my 'human tendencies'. I guess that I carried a few into this life, of course I got no super-cool-amazing-perfect-to-mess-with-people power. What I wouldn't give to have some sort of cool vampire power like Alice or Jasper. Of course, I didn't get anything special, only an aversion to blood, carried over from my human days - big whoop. Although, it did help with me with the beginning stages, it was just annoying how Edward got all the special powers. Come to think of it, I'm still a bit bummed about it.

"Why are you down here?" I asked him, "You don't even have class with me."

"I don't know, Rose and I got tired of pretending to sleep." Emmett grinned, "Plus your shouting could have raised the dead."

"Technically it did," came a voice from behind Emmett. I looked past him and saw my own personal angel smiling at me.

"Edward!" I cried and ran to wrap my arms around him. Unfortunately, my Hogwarts robe was too long and I tripped over the hem. Before my face could have a rude encounter with the floor however, I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me. Edward's arms were around me in a second holding me tight against him.

I guess I carried over my clumsiness too. Only with my luck, it probably intensified or something. Joy.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward chastised gently, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Um, let me fall next time?" I teased back but then added quickly, "Not that I mind the end result here…"

Edward chuckled softly and pressed his lips to my hair. I smiled and tried to commit that laugh to memory, but it was no use. His laugh just couldn't be stored away, even with my vampire-induced-photographic-memory. It just didn't do him justice.

"But then you would have most definitely dented the floor, and that would have raised suspicions." He mocked.

Instead of satisfying him with a comment, I just smiled again and gave a fast twist so we were face-to-face. I wrapped my arms around and pressed my lips to his, which no longer felt like ice. In fact, none of the Cullen's felt cold anymore. Maybe it's because I was just as cold as they were. Another bonus of being changed. Speaking of bonuses, Edward doesn't have to hold back anymore, so his so called 'boundaries' all but disintegrated.

I held him tighter, revelling in the feeling that I was just as strong as he was, if not stronger. Edward responded enthusiastically, his arms tightened around my waist, no longer afraid of crushing me. Suddenly, he stiffened and drew back. I looked at him questioningly and saw him glare at Emmet, then shuddered and winced.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, even though I had a pretty good idea of what Emmett was doing.

"Don't worry, it's just Emmett acting like the idiot he is." Edward answered, still glaring daggers at Emmett.

"EMMETT!!"

I whipped around so fast I might have pulled something if I weren't practically made from granite. Alice was standing on the very top step of the stairs dressed on the uniform of a Hogwarts student. Black robes that fell to mid-calf that was adorned with the Gryffindor colours of gold and scarlet that matched mine, where as Edwards were blue and bronze for Ravenclaw.

"Honestly Emmett, do you plan to do anything besides _that _Rosalie?" Alice continued, planting her hands on her small hips.

"Yes, really, do you _think _about anything besides that as well?" Edward joined in.

Now I was completely certain of what Emmett was doing. Did I say that I wanted some cool power? I take that back. Although a cool power like Jasper couldn't be that bad, right?

"Emmet, can you at least _attempt _to keep you feelings to yourself?" Jasper snapped. He had just come to stand at the top of the stairs and looked so big next to small pixie-like Alice. "You're sending lust off in every direction possible, and you're giving me a migraine believe it or not."

Now I take back what I said about Jasper's power. It must be a real drag for him sometimes.

"Too bad vampires don't get migraines!" Emmett retorted. Turning to Edward and me, he had an impish grin on his face. He spoke mockingly, but then again, when is Emmet ever serious? "Edward, stay out of my head if you don't want to see what I think about it."

"I wish I could," growled Edward. From his tone, I could tell that they'd had this conversation, well argument many times before. "You have no idea just how loudly you're shouting you little 'fantasies'. I couldn't block them out if I tried."

Emmett ignored him and turned to Alice instead and unleashed his complaints on her.

"And you, dear Alice, if you don't want to see that, then stay out of that part of my future."

"It's not like I try to. Every time I look into your future to see if you'll be alright or get hit by a train, all that comes up is you and Rosalie." Alice spat a him. Emmett visually flinched and mumbled something about 'stupid nosy pixie-vampires' obviously forgetting that each of us could easily hear him.

Again, Emmett discounted Alice's explanation and turned sheepishly to Jasper.

"I suppose I do owe you an apology," he started to say.

"Thank you." Jasper said icily.

"But I'm not going to give you one," Emmett finished triumphantly.

Jasper just shook his head. A lost cause, I guess he thought. Not that Jasper was one to back down from an argument, no matter how stubborn the other person was.

"Come on," Edward tugged on the sleeve of my robe, "We actually are going to be late if we don't hurry up. And we have-" he paused to pull out a piece of oddly coloured yellowish paper and looked down, scanning it. Our time table I realised. "-Potions with someone named Professor Snape."

Alice gave Jasper a goodbye kiss and bounded down the remaining steps to stand by my other side.

"Well what are we waiting for?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Let's go!"

I laughed at Alice's obvious excitement, grabbed my book bad and feel into step behind Edward. He smiled and slipped an arm around my waist. As we walked out the door, I saw Jasper bang his head against the wall in frustration; I could only guess that he wasn't making any headway in his argument with Emmett. I snickered and pointed it out to Alice and Edward.

"Good luck!" Alice whispered, knowing full well that Jasper would hear her and appreciate it.

We shut the door with a soft click and walked out into the corridor. Apparently we were already late since the halls were completely empty. We started off in the direction of the dungeon (where according to Edward was the Potions room) but somehow ended by the kitchens where these odd small people with floppy ears tried to force-fed us food. After narrowly escaping that, we found our selves at the top of a large spiral or stairs carved from stone.

"Is it down there?" I asked Edward while checking my watch. It was already 9:10am; class had officially started ten minutes ago.

"Yes, I'm certain it is." Edward replied looking thoughtful. "Alice?"

Alice understood what he meant immediately and went into her trance like state. A few moments later she returned to us with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's that way," she informed us, "but I have to tell you, it's going to be… interesting in potions today."

Edward and I spent a few minutes prodding her for details, but she refused to give us anything more than what she had already said. Interesting – that could mean a whole wide slew of things. It could mean anything from blowing up the school to finding a cure for cancer. I hoped it would be the cure for cancer interesting. Even though vampires are immortal, I didn't want to know what would happen if we came in contact with magical substances. I'd prefer to stay in one piece by the end of the day.

We walked down to the bottom of the steps, and I only tripped twice on the way down. Or course, Edward was lightning fast at catching me so I didn't go crashing into a wall and bring down the school on top of us. That would be bad. We reached the wooden door marked 'Potions' with no more difficulties. I looked at my watch and grimaced, it was now 9:25. We were so dead for being late. Somehow though, Edward and Alice didn't seem in the least bit concerned.

I prayed that whoever this 'Professor Snape' was, that he would get too angry about us being late for class. At least, I was pretty sure that it was a man teaching the class. Edward gave me an encouraging smile and let go of my waist. Alice, no doubt anticipating what was soon to come, was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet and jabbering away to herself.

I scowled at the two of them and not for the first time wished that I had some sort of cool vampire power. Emmet be damned, I figured I could take whatever he was dishing out.

I looked over at Edward and was about to kiss him one last time before heading in when I saw many emotions filter across his face in quick succession before his features returned to the carefully blank face I recognized as him hiding something. I saw shock; amazement, amusement and relief pass over him in the same second. Apparently he was feeling them as they passed over his usually impassive features. I took it as an indication that he finally broke through Alice's mind and saw what she's seen.

"EDWARD!" floated down Jasper's voice at vampire speed, too fast for human ears to pick up. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? KEEP YOUR GOD FORSAKENN EMOTIONS IN CHECK!" Almost immediately we all felt a wave of irritation pass over us. Clearly, Jasper was sending us his love – err irritation – to us.

"Damn you, Jasper," I muttered before opening the door to the classroom, all thoughts about kissing Edward gone from my mind.

Edward chuckled and walked in behind me with Alice prancing around behind him.

I walked into the room, well more stumbled because my toe had caught the doorframe on the way in. I swear I could her Edward's familiar sigh as he lunged out to save the floor. I looked at him sheepishly and then took in the class. What I saw was dozens of stunned faces looking back. I heard Edward give a low growl from behind me and I could pretty well tell why they were gawking at me. If I could have blushed, I would have from all the eyes on me. Us, I guess would be more accurate. I righted myself and reached for Edward's hand when a cold voice maid my non-flowing bloods freeze.

"Ah," it drawled in a slow, almost mocking way, "it seems that the famous Cullen – Swan trio has decided to grace us with their presence."

Famous? I didn't want to be famous. I just wanted to fit in and live as normal a life as possible, given our circumstances. I guess our unnatural beauty had caused a bit of a stir among the humans at the Welcoming Feast last night. Instead of the interest dying down after a few hours, it seemed it only intensified. I found out from Edward that not only were our names on every student's lips, they were also in every one of their thoughts. From getting one of us to go to some dance with them (as if), to wanting to date (um, I'm kind of married so that doesn't work to well), to even well, it was too disturbing to think about. I didn't even know these people, yet they were all thinking 'Emmett' thought about me and my family. Joy.

I looked over to see a livid extremely pale man towering over us. He wore a huge black cloak, with no decoration. He swooped in on us like an overgrown bat. His eyes were little black darts in his sockets. He looked really menacing and scary at that moment, as if he was determined to scare who ever had dare interrupt his class. He looked, like… a vampire. If I didn't know better, I would have said he was one; except for the fact that I could hear his heart beating away steadily. No, he most definitely wasn't a vampire.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, the potions master here at Hogwarts." Snape introduced himself, "Welcome to my class. No need for wands Miss Swan," he added quickly and I looked over to see Alice pocketing her stick – wand I mentally corrected myself – with a small pout.

"Potion making is a very precise art, let me make myself perfectly clear; I will not accept any foolishness in my class." Snape explained in a deadly, almost whispering voice.

Even though his voice was soft, I automatically felt that he was taken very seriously here. I looked around the class and saw all the eyes of the students in red and gold robes filled with unease. Meanwhile, the students with green and silver on their robes looked smug. Almost as this was what _they _expected.

"Slytherins," Edward whispered in my ear, "Gryffindors, the ones in red and gold, say that Snape was a Slytherin and favours his own house."

Oh, so that explained what all the looks were about. Poor Jasper I thought, he would have a field day with a class like this. The two direct opposite extremities of smug, confident and self-assured Slytherins, compared to the uncertain, weary and scared Gryffindors. I hid a snicker and wondered if he would be able to feel anything besides tension. Even I could feel the tension mounting in the room.

"Miss Swan, take a seat next to Mr. Cullen," Snape gestured over to an empty table near the back of the room. I started to follow Edward over to the assigned table when Snape's voice cut across me again. "Not you, the other Miss Swan."

I stopped where I was and let Alice pass me. I was shocked. I guess that I was so used to sitting beside Edward every day back in Biology that I had automatically thought he had meant me. But the again, there was the fact that back then I had been the _only _Swan back then.

"The other Miss Swan," Snape was still giving directions, he now pointed at me and then pointed to a boy with a round face and big front teeth, and ears that stuck up past where they should have ended. His teeth were almost buck teeth, but not quite. Honestly, I felt a little bad for the kid. "You can go sit beside Longbottom over there."

I picked up my bag and made my way over to where the boy sat alone. Poor guy, I though, I wonder why no one wants to partner with him… I clipped my bag on the side of a desk as I passed and accidentally sent a pile of text books cascading downwards. If I could have blushed, I would have been bright red by now, as I bent down to retrieve the fallen books. I piled them all up, gosh they were heavy, and carefully stacked them on the desk where they came from.

I mumbled an apology to the bushy haired girl who sat there. Gryffindor, I realised as I caught sight of the lion emblazoned on her robe. Well, thank goodness for small blessings. I had no doubt that if I had knocked over a Slytherin's books, I probably would have been hexed or something. Whatever _that _meant.

I could have sworn that I saw a knowing glance being exchanged by the rest of the students and a snort from Edward and a giggle from Alice, but I ignored them.

I made it to my seat next to the Longbottom boy - a Gryffindor too, I noticed – without any further incidents. I waited for Snape to resume the lesson before I risked a whisper to the boy.

"Hi," I whispered hesitantly, "I'm Bella."

He looked up from his book and offered me a shy smile. He glanced around the room quickly before whispering back.

"Hi, I'm Neville," he said softly, still casting fearful looks around the room. I followed his gaze and found he was staring at Snape. Apparently he had not said it softly enough because Snape was glaring at us.

"Longbottom!" he snapped at us, "No talking! Five points from Gryffindor." He turned back to the blackboard where he was writing instructions for some sort of potion in spidery writing that was hard for me to distinguish, even with my vampire-enhanced vision.

"Sorry," I muttered to Neville after a few seconds, I felt bad about losing Gryffindor losing points, whatever those might be. From the smug looks the Slytherin's were shooting at us, I didn't think that is would be good lose more of them.

"It's alright," Neville whispered back, "I'm always losing points for blowing stuff up. Five points won't matter much; besides Hermione will earn them back in a heartbeat next class."

"No talking!" Damn. Snape had heard us again. "Five more points from Gryffindor."

I waited until he in the supply closet getting some ingredients for the class.

"Hermione?" I questioned Neville.

"Yeah, she's the smartest witch of the century here." Neville explained to me, still in extremely hushed tones.

"Which one is she?"

"She's over there, the one with the bushy hair and Gryffindor robes." Neville pointed a finger at her. "She's the one whose books you knocked over."

"LONGBOTTOM!" Snape shouted from the storage room. "I said no talking! Ten points from Gryffindor and detention in my office, tonight at 7 o'clock sharp."

"Yes, sir," Neville sighed.

Crap, this guy had good hearing. If I wasn't convinced before that he was a vampire, I almost was now. Except for his heartbeat he could have been one of us. Oh, and then there was the whole vampire-beauty thing. If he was changed, he certainly got the short-end of the stick there.

Snape emerged from the storage room, with his arm laden with supplies. Potion ingredients, I assumed. He began to pass them out, sneering at us as he set the group of the directly in the exact center of the table.

"Instructions are on the board," he barked when he was at back at the front of the class. "You have the rest of the period. Begin."

I cautiously picked up a bottle labelled 'Beetles' I wondered what they were used for in potions… Carefully, I set it back down in the exact place I got it, when something much more interesting caught my eye. It was a red liquid in a small triangular shaped container. Vial, as the call it here, I reminded myself. They sure had a lot of odd terms to remember…

It was marked 'Unicorn Blood'. My throat really burned for the first time since I was changed. Something about the blood was calling out to me, urging me to drink it. Without thinking, I took the cork out and lifted it to my lips. I was about to drink it when I noticed Neville looking at me funny. Hastily, I shoved the blood away from me, setting it at the farthest point of the desk from me.

"Um, just checking to make sure that it's… fresh!" I explained to Neville.

I was in a room full of humans, in a potions class, where I had to handle this blood without drinking it. Oh crap.

This was going to be a long potions lesson…

"Unicorn Blood is one of the rarest of all potions ingredients to acquire," Snape was explaining, holding up another vial. My throat burned, and the venom rushed to coat my teeth. I swallowed it back down with a gulp. "You should all be extremely careful not to let it touch your lips in any way, as to do so will cause you to live as an immortal. But at a price; a cursed life."

What did I care about it making you immortal? I was already immortal. And cursed life? According to Edward, we already had a cursed life so what's the big deal there? I sighed and contemplated just drinking the offensive bottle right there and then.

I looked to the back of the class where Edward and Alice sat. Both had pained expressions on their faces and were looking at the blood wistfully. I guess I wasn't the only affected by the magical blood. Alice let out a sort of whimper and Edward nudged and whispered something to her.

"Hold your breath, it will help."

I heard his advice to her and decided to follow it. I stopped the flow of air to my lungs. My head started to clear. It was already helping. At that moment, Edward looked up, right at me. I saw his eyes were a dark amber colour. Not quite black, but close. I knew that this lesson would lessen the amounts of time we had between hunts. We would have to go tonight again. I briefly wondered if my eyes looked like his.

He offered me his crooked smile that I loved so much. My will was renewed not to expose us before we even started. I offered him back a small smile of my own and gestured slightly to the vial of blood. He nodded in understanding, but all he could to do was offer me his crooked smile. I glanced over at Alice and was surprised to find her in one of her states again. Edward poked her and she came back to the present. She locked her eyes with mine then gave me a full-toothed knowing smile.

Damn that future-seeing vampire.

I turned my attention back to Neville and how I was going to survive this lesson.

Neville had set up a fire going underneath the bucket at our table. Or cauldron as they call it here. Whatever, it looked like a bucket to me. I looked up at the board and read the steps of how to make the potion.

_Step 1. Combine five beetle legs, two bay leaves, and a mandrake root into a bowl. Crush until they are a fine powder, and then add to cauldron._

Okay, this didn't seem too hard, while Neville got the cauldron ready; I put the ingredients in the small ceramic bowl. I gripped the crushing thingy – the proper name escaped my mind – and pressed it to the bowl.

CRACK.

The bowl split down the side and broke into pieces. Crap. I cursed my vampire strength and went to retrieve another bowl from the front. As I passed the bushy haired girl's desk - Hermione was it? – I saw that her potion as almost finished, and was the precise colour it was supposed to be. I passed by Edward and Alice's table and saw that they were having trouble even starting the fire.

I smirked at them as I passed, and Edward childishly stuck his tongue out at me.

I reached the front of the class, but didn't see any bowls. I was going to have to ask Snape for a new bowl. I gulped and shuddered at the prospect.

"Err, Professor Snape?" I asked softly.

"What is it now, Miss Swan?" he replied, not looking up from whatever he was hunched over.

"Well, I kind of need a new bowl," I told him hesitantly.

He sighed and looked up at me.

I was used to this reaction. In fact, it used to happen every class back at Forks during Biology. I dropped every test-tube, thermometer, syringe – you get the point. After I dropped a whopping five beakers in one class, I was banned from handling breakable objects. Edward always took care of that stuff for me… I guess no one thought to inform Snape of my handicap.

"And what happened to your first one?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, it sort of broke," I tried to explain. I couldn't very well say that I broke it just by trying to crush a stupid beetle…

"All my supplies are of the highest quality, Miss Swan," he said, sounding a bit defensive. "They do not just 'kind of break'. One must be extremely reckless and careless to inflict damage on them."

What was up with this guy? He spoke more properly than Edward, and Edward was born about a century ago.

"I'm waiting to hear your explanation of what happened."

"Uh, it dropped. I dropped it." I whispered. Suddenly I was afraid of this man, which was a feat in itself, as not many things can scare a vampire.

"I see," he said slowly, his eyes still piercing through me. "Well then, ten points from Gryffindor for destruction of supplies, and another five for Longbottom's coward-ness for not telling me this himself."

I was confused why Neville lost five points, but then it suddenly clicked for me. Snape thought that Neville was the one that had dropped the bowl. I suppose I could have said something, but if Neville really was the clumsy one, it's best that he keeps him profile, and I can keep mine. But then again, having two klutzes paired up where everything is highly explosive can't be a good thing…

"The bowls are over there."

I walked over to where he pointed and got a new bowl. It was tucked away, behind his desk so that no one could see where it was, effectively forcing them to ask for a new one. As I was walking back to my table, I accidentally tripped on the hem of my stupid-too-long robe.

The bowl flew out of my hand as I threw my arms out to avoid having an imprint of my face of the classroom floor. The bowl flew in a large arc and hit a boy with freckles and red hair in the head. He immediately toppled over and landed with a thud. His friend, I assumed, with flyaway black hair and weird round glasses was bending over him.

"He's out cold sir," the boy said looking up. I got a clear view of his face and was surprised to see a strange lightning bolt in the middle of his forehead.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, much like Edward did when he was frustrated or overwhelmed.

"Potter, take Weasley to the Hospital Wing," he barked, then he turned to me. "Miss Swan, ten points from Gryffindor for carelessness.

The boy, I assumed it was Potter, supported his friend and limped out of the room, all the while casting weary looks at me, as if I might decide to throw a ceramic bowl at him too. It was then I realized that I would need a new bowl. In the span of two minutes, I'd managed to break two bowls. Oh crap.

I retrieved a new bowl and made my way back to Neville without another incident.

I let Neville take over the job of crushing while I added things to the mix. I looked in my book for the next step, when I saw that someone had scribbled in the margin; _Throw the body of a beetle at someone for relief of a boring class._

In idea started to form in my head. All I had to do was throw this at Edward and something funny would happen. I couldn't resist. I picked up a beetle from the discarded pile, this one only had one leg, I noted, and took aim.

I cocked my arm back and let it shoot forward.

The beetle soared through the air and hit Edward smack dab in the face. I must have over done it slightly, but when it hit the centre of his forehead, it promptly exploded on contact. Since Alice had the advance warning to duck, she avoided the blast by ducking under the table. Unfortunately, Edward wasn't doing too well just now.

Since the beetle had exploded, it had shot its 'beetle juice' all over the place. Most of it ended up on Edward's face, but a few drops landed on the people seated beside him. The red blood was a huge contrast to his nearly white skin. My mouth watered for a second.

I guess it was a good thing that Edward was practically made from granite, because if he wasn't, his skin would most likely be eaten up from the juice – sort of like what was happening to the humans behind him.

I turned around to assess the damage to my classmates. There were twin girls who were both groaning and clutching their arms, where the juice had eaten away at their skin. I had to look away, and I saw Alice narrow her eyes and hold her breath.

"Edward?" she asked, prodding him with her finger tip. He didn't reply. Actually, he wasn't really doing anything. He was just staring ahead with a blank look in his eye.

"What wrong with him?" I mouthed over to her.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I think he might be unconscious."

"What?! Alice, I didn't even know it was possible for vampires to get knocked out. We can't even sleep so -"

Snape whirled around and was at the side of their table so fast, he might have appeared out of thin air.

"Who threw that?" he demanded, looking around the class. When his eyes connected with mine, I felt a prickle in the back of my head. Almost like an itch, except on the inside of my head. _Weird, _I thought to myself as I shook my head, trying to get rid of it.

"Miss Swan," he finally said, looking right at me. "20 points from Gryffindor for such a foolish action."

I smiled sheepishly, as all the Gryffindors in the room turned to glare at me, and the Slytherins shot each other high-fives.

"Miss Swan, please escort Mr. Cullen to the hospital wing." He ordered, as he turned back to Alice who was still trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with Edward.

"Yes sir," she replied and skipped out the door, Edward over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Anyone else who was splashed, get yourselves to the hospital wing," he continued. "The rest of you, back to work!"

Quickly, the twin girls ran out of the room along with four other students who'd been splashed. I looked around the room and counted the kids who were left. It was, Neville and I, a blond haired boy wearing green and his two huge friends who looked like bodyguards, and the bushy haired girl who sat in front of me.

The class was looking pretty empty now, but since we were just finishing up our potion, I figured that not much more could go wrong. Except that our potion was bright red instead of the deep indigo it was supposed to be.

"Psst, Hermione!" I whispered, "What did we do wrong?"

Hermione turned around and eyed our potion with a critical stare. After a moment, her face lit up and she started explaining it to us.

"You see the powdered beetle legs reacted to the moonlit honey badly. Did you warm up the honey first?"

"No," Neville said with an embarrassed grin.

"There's your problem then."

"How do you get it back to normal colour though?" I asked her.

"You have to add in one drop of unicorn blood once each turn for thirteen circles. Make sure to stir clock-wise!"

"Granger!"

Oh crap. Snape was back.

"Yes sir?" she answered.

"Swan and Longbottom can pass – or fail – on their own without your help. 10 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight."

"Yes sir," she said back with a small glare at me, though I have no idea why.

I decided I couldn't let her take all the blame, so I spoke up.

"Professor Snape, sir," I started respectfully, "Hermione only helped us because I asked her a question. Please don't be mad at her."

"Very well," he said slowly.

I was hoping to get her out of detention, but when Snape took a long time to answer, I began to hope that maybe he wouldn't get me in trouble because I had admitted the truth and all that.

"Then you may join Miss Granger in detention. Tonight, 7 o'clock."

Damn. Guess not.

I sighed and got back to my work, stirring once every time Neville put in a drop of unicorn blood.

1…Stir clockwise. 2… stir clockwise. 3… stir clockwise.

I must have been gripping the handle of the ladle too hard because it soon shattered in my hands.

"Oops," I muttered, and got up to get another one.

"Where were we?" I asked Neville when I got back.

"Err… I forget," he admitted, flushing.

"Well, might as well start over," I sighed. "Which way do I stir again?"

"Counter clock-wise," the blond haired boy from Slytherin yelled, eaves-dropping on our conversation.

I nodded and took hold of the handle again.

1…stir counter clockwise –

BOOM!

The reaction of the potion was too fast to even cover my face from reflex. A huge explosion shook the foundation of the castle and a bright light flooded everywhere. When I could see again, I saw everyone around flat out of the ground, all not moving. The walls were practically non-existent anymore, just a pile of rubble where the stone once stood. Deciding not to make anything worse than it was already, I ran out of the room just as the bell rang to end class.

I decided to skip my next class that day, and visit Edward instead. As I entered the infirmary, I found Carlisle there, bending over a still unconscious Edward, looking thoughtful.

"Carlisle," I called to get his attention.

"Yes Bella?"

"I think you might have some work to do in the potions classroom," I told him, then ran out of the hospital wing before he could ask anything else.

In one class, my first class, I'd managed to lose Gryffindor over 50 points, almost expose my family and I multiple times, knock Edward unconscious, land half the class in the hospital wing, the other half in detention and blow up an entire classroom.

What a joy the rest of the year was going to be…

**A/N: **

**So, what did you think? This is my first fanfic, and I want to know how I did. This story will be all one-shots starring the various Cullen's in their classes at Hogwarts. I think I'll do ****Alice in Divination**** next, but I haven't started writing it yet. I know where it's going, so it's only a matter of how much I can get on to type it out. In total, this story should have 6 chapters in it, one for each of the Cullen's. **

****

I'm pretty sure I got the rating right, but if it's wrong please let me know so I can fix it, thanks.

I'd like to thank my best-friend in the world, Lindsay for unofficially editing this for me and catching all the stupid small mistakes I make. She doesn't have an account here, so I can't tell you to go read her stories :P

**Please leave a review! Constrictive criticism would be greatly appreciated, but please no flames just because you feel like it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Alice in Divination

_Disclaimer: Same as usual, I don't own anything here, blah blah blah. All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and Stepehenie Meyer. I only own this plot._

**Warning: Slight PoA spoilers in this chapter!**

Alice in Divination

**ALICE POV**

I twirled in front of the full length mirror with a thoughtful look on my face. I was dressed in the standard robes of Gryffindor house, but something didn't seem right to me. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it felt that something was _missing_. I eyed myself critically. No, the crest with the lion was centered to the left side, and the trim was the right length.

Maybe it was just because they were new. Yes, that had to be it. After the beetle incident in potions, my robe was completely eaten through by the juice. Apparently it ate through fabric as well as flesh. Immediately after I was sure that Edward would recover, I had run to the owlery and placed an order through to Madame Malkins for new robes. I asked a red head named Ron if I could borrow his owl to send it off, and he agreed blushing furiously and staring at me all the while, with his mouth gaping open.

I tended to draw that sort of reaction a lot, especially around the male humans. Of course I didn't draw as much stares and whistles as Rosalie, but I was glad for that because at times Jasper's jealousy was really irritating, making everyone around him short-tempered.

For some reason, after I sent the order off with Pigwedgeon I didn't get my order for another two weeks, even through the catalogue promised next-day delivery. Odd.

"Alice dear," Jasper said, suddenly appearing by my side, "What's wrong? You're suddenly all stressed out."

"I don't know," I admitted, "Something feels off about my outfit."

Jasper didn't say anything at first, he knew how I tended to be with my clothes and it was usually Rosalie or Bella who helped me with these kinds of things. Except they were off doing who knows what with Emmett and Edward respectively.

I looked back to the mirror and tried to concentrate on what I was missing.

"Is it a piece of jewellery?" Jasper suggested uncertainly.

He was very unfamiliar with all these feminine matters. Even after being together for over a century, he still didn't get how important the right _look _is to a girl.

"No," I sighed

"Shoes?"

"No."

Oh, this would be so easy if only I could use my gift. But no, Jasper was tired of having to feel Edward's out-of-control-over-protective-emotions-regarding-anything-involving-Bella. Seriously, that boy needs to get a life – no pun intended. So he'd asked me to stop using my power, unless it was an emergency. I didn't like doing things 'blind' but I agreed, just because I loved him and he'd already given up so much for me, I figured the least I could do was help his head at times.

"Please Jasper?" I whined desperately, trying to figure out what is was that I was missing.

"No Alice," he said gently, "If Edward couldn't read minds, and I couldn't feel emotions, then you could."

I respected Jasper for his decision, I really did. But desperate time called for desperate measures. I mean, this was fashion on the line! I did the only thing I knew that would win him over.

"Jasper?" I gave him my best pout and puppy-eyed look.

It worked just as I had planned. A sigh from Jasper, followed by him going over to the bed and placing his head in his hands, waving his hand for me to get it over with.

I grinned and entered my trance like state.

_What am I missing? What is it, and where will I find it? _I thought to myself, concentrating hard. Sure enough, flashes of the future started to flood my mind.

_Two red-headed boys were showing me a piece of old paper…I was tapping a statue of a one-eyed hump-backed witch and saying 'Dissenduim' where it led to a passage way …Then I was in a street that was lined with shops on all sides…I was picking up a headband in one of the shops…_

I cut out of my vision; I knew what I needed now.

"A headband!" I exclaimed excitedly, trying to picture how one would look in my hair. The more I thought about it, the better I though it would go. Now the only problem was how to get one. I guess the first step would be to find the two red-headed boys. I think they were Ron's brothers, the ones he's always complaining about because they're always pranking him or something.

"Thanks Jasper," I say happily and skip over to lie down beside him on the bed.

"I'm glad you figured it out, Al," he smiled.

I frowned a bit. I hated the nickname Al, only Jasper could call me it without being torn to shreds, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Jasper could feel my irritation, but he only laughed and kissed my hair.

"Go get it," he said with a laugh.

"Did you want to come too?" I asked him hopefully, as I always loved an excuse to bring him shopping.

"Sorry," he shook his head, "But there are too many humans out there now, besides, I need to hunt. I've wanted to try those huge spiders in the forest for a while now; maybe Emmett will come with me."

"Catch an extra one for me?"

"Sure," he grinned.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get back, bye!" I hopped off the bed and skipped to the door.

"Bye," he waved.

"Bye!"

"Bye."

This wasn't going anywhere, and I needed to hurry along or I was going to be late, to yet another class.

"Bye!" I shouted and ran out the door before he could reply.

As I ran down the corridors of Hogwarts, I checked my watch. 8:15am, which was good. Most students were just getting up now to go to breakfast. We always stayed away from the dining hall during mealtimes, under the pretence that food was being delivered directly to our rooms by the floppy-eared people.

I learned from an irate Hermione that they were called house elves and were not to be used as 'our personal waiters' as she put it. She's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since, but I think that might just be because the Ron boy won't stop staring at me and she likes him. That's fine with me, she didn't seem like much fun anyways, plus she has horrible taste in clothing…

I was just about to open the large double doors leading to the Great Hall when I felt two pairs of arms grab my own and drag me behind a statue. I didn't scream, because I wasn't too worried about whom it was. Besides, I could have killed them in 2 seconds flat if they tried anything stupid.

I felt a hand clasp over my mouth and had to stop my natural instincts to bite down on it. I turned around and saw none other than Fred and George Weasley with stupid twin grins on their faces. I smiled to myself, just the people I wanted to see.

"Fred!" I exclaimed, happily, turning to one of the twins.

"He's not Fred, I am!" said the other twin, smirking.

"Oh shut up," I said lightly, "Whoever I'm talking to, what did you want to say?"

They exchanged knowing glances, almost as if they were communicating without speaking, something Edward and I, and Jasper and I did very often.

"Or did you pull me behind here just because?" I teased them, raising an eye brow.

"Of course not dear Alice," started Fred, "We in fact have important business to discuss with you -"

"– regarding your brother, Emmett," finished George.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, what had Emmet done now? I voiced just as much and got a chuckle from both of them in return.

"It's not what Emmett's done -"

"- it's what he needs to do."

"What do you mean?" I asked them, wondering what Emmett had to with getting somewhere to purchase a headband and then getting to class on time.

"Well you see, we have reason to believe -"

"- that Emmet is quite the prankster, and we'd -"

" – like to show him this tool, that's helped us over the years."

I swung my head back and forth between the two of them, trying to keep up, but then resigned to just listening to what they were taking turns saying. I guess even vampire hearing wasn't enough to keep up with a pair or fast-talking-sentence-finishing-Weasley-twins.

As I watched them, George produced a worn piece of yellowish paper and tapped it with his wand, saying 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good' and immediately the paper started filling itself in. I took a closer look and saw that it was really a drawing of Hogwarts castle and grounds, with moving dots labelled with people's names.

"So, you mean that this… map shows all of Hogwarts and its grounds with all the people milling about?" I asked to clarify, unbelieving what I was seeing.

"Yepp!" they said simultaneously.

"It's been really helpful to us, being able to see where everyone is so we don't usually get caught anymore," said Fred with a smirk and another knowing glace to Fred.

"And we believe that we can lend it to Emmett, just to see what he can do with it," George continued, while handing me the map.

"See, all you do to wipe it is tap it with your wand and say 'Mischief Managed'," Fred said, demonstrating with his wand.

As soon as he finished speaking, the map wiped itself clean and suddenly it was just a regular piece of parchment.

"That's awesome!" I said, genuinely amazed. Gosh, I loved magic.

Who knew that vampires were all given a bit of magic when they were first turned? It just wasn't a widely known concept and we never would have found out if Jasper hadn't accidentally slipped one day and drunken a human, who happened to be magical.

"So you'll give this to Emmett with our regards?" asked George.

"And tell him to give it back or we'll be forced to kill him - on behalf of Harry of course." Fred added lightly, but I could tell from his undertone that this map was very special to Harry and since I liked Harry (his hair matched mine perfectly) I would be sure to give it back to him.

"Sure, of course, I'll pass it on to him," I assured them while crossing my fingers behind my back. I _did _plan on giving it to Emmett, just after when I was done with it.

"Great! See you!" called Fred and George after me as I left at a human speed run to find the statue from my vision.

I was pretty sure I remembered seeing a similar statue on the third floor, so I went to check there first. Using the map, I quickly found my way there. Perfect vampire memory isn't much use when the stair cases are always changing, or the doors are all playing tricks on you, or even when you just keep getting darn lost every time. Remembering the way to getting lost isn't too helpful if you're in a hurry…

After avoiding Filch who was patrolling with his cat, and no doubt another detention, I skidded to a stop in front of the statue. I was sure it was the right one, but then again, Hogwarts had tons of statues, most of which look similar… Only one way to find out.

I drew my wand from the pocket that I had sewed into my robe.

"Dissenduim," I whispered while tapping the statue on the head.

To my surprise, the statue slowly began sliding away from the wall revealing the dusty passage way behind it. I smiled and entered it, tapping it closed with my wand behind me.

After walking for about five minutes in what seemed to be an endless tunnel, I finally decided to use my vampire speed to run down the passage. After all, I wasn't too keen to be late to another class, even if it was with Trelawny. With the speed of running, I reached the end of the tunnel very quickly, four seconds to be exact, and stepped into what appeared to be the root cellar of a building.

There were boxes lining the walls, piled up high. They were also strewn precariously everywhere on the floor. A quick investigation showed that they were filled with different kinds of candy. I was a bit disappointed to find out that they weren't clothes, but my disappointment quickly turned into curiosity as I studied the candy more carefully.

There was a box labels as 'Every Flavour Beans', which promised to have jelly jeans in every flavour possible, which I thought was pretty cool, even if anything that wasn't blood tasted like dirt to me. There were boxes of things filled with 'Fizzing Whizbees, ,some levitating sherbet ball that promised to lift you up as you sucked on it, 'Droobles Best Blowing Gum' had a whole box to itself, but my personal favourite were the 'Blood Pops'.

I quickly stashed a few of them into my pocket along with some Sherbet Balls. Rooting around in my pocket, I came up with 3 gold coins, I figured that would be enough, so I left it on the floor by the boxes and went up to the stairs to the main part of the shop, making sure to use vampire speed so no one would see me. Even if they did, by the time they blinked or rubbed their eyes, I would be long gone.

I walked out the door and onto the streets of Hogsmeade, where I was suddenly in my heaven. If I ever died, I wanted to be sent here, maybe as a ghost, that would be cool.

Lining both sides of the street were more shops than I could count. There was a store called Dervish and Banges which sold all sorts of magical instruments judging by their display window. On the other side was Gladrags Wizardwear, and I made a mental note to stop by there first. Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop was right next to Honeydukes, and on the other side of it was a restaurant where a sign swung over head reading "The Three Broomsticks".

I checked my watch, and saw that I had exactly half an hour to find my headband and get my butt back to Hogwarts before risking another detention.

I closed the passage way behind me just as the first bell rang. I smiled to myself, I had found the perfect headband from my vision inside Zonkos, and even though it warned against hair changing properties, I figured I would take a chance. Besides, I'd probably only wear it once, then maybe I could give it to Rosalie…

I effortlessly merged into the flow of students who were heading to their classes, and turned down the hall that led to the North Tower. I had Divination that morning, and from what I had heard about it, it was all about 'seeing' the future.

I climbed up the steps in to time, and found the table where Edward and Bella were already waiting for me. I gratefully took my bag from Bella and sat down in one of the cushy chairs.

Just as the second bell rang, the trap door flew open and a Harry and his friend quickly ran to their seats, and I could hear Harry muttering something like "…don't know why we even bother with this class anymore… Hermione was right…"

There was a crystal ball in the middle of each table, and a teacup and saucer in front of each of us. Since I had been 'born' with my gift, I was curious to learn how it really worked for everyone else. I reached out a finger to tap the crystal ball, maybe to figure out how to turn it on when I hear a very soft voice come from across the room.

"Greetings my dears."

I could only guess that this was the largely talked about Professor Trelawney. I'd never seen her in the halls of the castle before, but I'd heard all about her unstableness from passing students.

So far, she fit their descriptions perfectly. She wore overly large glasses that magnified her eyes at least three times their norm and her thin shoulders were draped with numerous delicate shawls and bulky necklaces that clanged together as she moved around.

"Hello Professor Trelawney," chorused a few brown-nosing students hoping for extra points. I grinned. Emmet would have a prank or two for them.

"I have foreseen that we have three added to our number this year," Trelawney said while peering through her glasses at all of us. "You, you and you," she said pointing at Edward, Bella and I.

Awkwardly, we got to our feet.

"Tell me your names dears,"

I caught a few snickers around the room and Ron whispered something to Harry who slapped him on the back of his head, grinning like an idiot.

"If you really could see, then you wouldn't you already know that?" came floating across the class room, clear as a bell to me.

"Silence my dears, please, do not anger the senses," obviously Trelawney had heard it too.

"You dear!" she pointed to Bella making her flinch, "You have… the sight! I can sense it! Please join with your boy of a friend and sit here." Trelawney gestured to an open table where Bella and Edward gracefully rose and moved to. Well, Edward was graceful, Bella tripped over her shoelace causing a giggle to escape from the class.

Trelawney turned to me and peered at me though her totally unfashionable bug-eyed glasses. "I do not sense the sight coming from you my dear," she said sadly and adjusted her many shawls, "Perhaps if you sat next to Miss Granger you might be able to teach each other a few things."

"Isn't that your job?" I asked her smiling.

"Oh, well Dear, the two of you are shall we say, beyond teaching." She said as she moved towards the front of the class. I just smirked over at Edward and sat moved over to Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself, "and this, this is a load of rubbish."

"Seeing the future is?" I asked her, intrigued how she thought that.

"Yes, it's impossible to see the future because people's decisions are always changing, one decision can change the entire future." She explained.

I couldn't have agreed more. That was why I kept watching Bella's future and everyone else's. With each decision, their future shifted slightly. It was my job to watch over my entire family and keep them safe.

"But don't you think it could be possible to see the future?" I asked her.

"I suppose it could be possible, but Trelawney most definitely cannot," she told me with a smirk.

"Aheeem, aheem, attention please dears," Professor Trelawney coughed, "if you would kindly turn to page 50 of 'The Dream Oracle' we may start the unit of interpreting ones dreams."

"Rubbish," Hermione muttered under her breath as she found the correct page. "Shoot!" she gasped as she sliced her finger on the page.

I had already "seen this" when I saw the class and Edward picked it out of my head to warn Bella. We were all prepared and had no worries. Carlisle wasn't to impressed with the way potions class had gone, so he had asked me to keep an eye out for things that could possible give us away.

"Divination is an art of sorts." Trelawny was saying, "Some of us have the skill, while others, do not." She finished by looking pointedly at Hermione and I.

"Miss Granger, what was your dream last night?" she asked Hermione.

"I dreamt about my home and family" Hermione answered her coldly.

"Can anyone tell me what that means?" Trelawney asked the class.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall into short trance where flashed of images flew infront of my eyes.

_Flashes of a door opening… yelling… someone leaving the class…_

I opened my eyes and raised my hand, hoping that Trelawney would pick me; I loved to show off my talent whenever I could!

"Yes Miss Cullen?" she sighed, I could tell she didn't want to pick me.

"It means that someone is wishing to leave us," I told her, smiling.

"I'm sorry dear, but you are mistaken!" the professor said, with a kind smile, as if she felt sorry for me.

Suddenly, Hermione stood up and knocked the crystal ball off the stand.

"This is ridiculous," she yelled, turning on her heel and slamming the trap door behind her.

I couldn't tell if Hermione had done that just to prove me right, but I couldn't imagine that she would throw the entire class just for me. Either way, Edward, Bella and I shared a secret smirk and I settled in and gave Trelawney my best smile – this one with a hint of fang. Oh yes, I was ready for this class.

**AN: I know the end is weak, but I wanted to get this out ASAP, I've been working on it off and on for over two years, and I thought you guys might like something new to read. I had a whole bunch of stuff to add to this, but I just ran out of time, and if I don't get this out now, it may never get posted. **

**This will probably be the last chapter of this series, so it's more like two one-shots. Thanks for reading, hope you like it and drop a review! **


End file.
